


Act Your Age

by TheStayPuftMarshmallowMan



Series: Hybrids and Purebloods [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A few punches thrown, Angry Hunk, Angry Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Everyone swears, Explicit Language, Gen, Happy Ending, I wonder what that could mean, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Shiro does not say language, Sick Lance (Voltron), Something's wrong with Lance, Suspicious? I think so, Swearing, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Well everyone's angry for a bit, Worried Keith (Voltron), angry lance, not the main focus - Freeform, worried Hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStayPuftMarshmallowMan/pseuds/TheStayPuftMarshmallowMan
Summary: Keith knows for a fact that he knows practically nothing. He's not great with people, or theoretical work. Give him a ship to fly and he's golden, but otherwise, no thank you.So when he catches Hunk and Lance in an argument (yeah, the Dynamic Duo. In an argument.) he realises that maybe he knows slightly less than he's comfortable with. And he's determined to find out what crawled up Lance's ass and died.





	Act Your Age

Keith probably wasn’t the most observant person in the universe. Prone to anger and impulsive decisions, some people had called him blind to the world. Over time, he’d come to see that as an advantage; focussed, not easily distracted, concentrated.

But...he never really saw the big picture. Sure, he could pinpoint exact details, but if asked to review a strategy or build an engine, he was dead in the water.

Which was why it came as a shock to him that he appeared to be the only one aware that Lance had been acting odd.

Actually, Lance had always been odd. Despite his overbearing personality and tendency to exaggerate, Keith often ran into him standing dead still, eyes fixed on an unseen point in the distance. Once, he swore that Lance’s eyes were glowing.

Of course, that was nuts. Lance was the most human among the lot of them, Keith being half-Galra, traces of Balmeran ancestry showing up in Hunk’s DNA, Shiro having altered genes thanks to his time with the druids and Pidge having been infected with an alien virus that had turned her part-Olkari. (It was a weird day).

Nonetheless, Keith kept a closer eye on Lance after that. And it was probably good that he did.

*****

Keith strode down the wide hallway, his feet padding quietly against the smooth, unbroken flooring. Turning sharply, he stopped in shock when he saw Hunk and Lance up ahead.

They were arguing, that much was clear. Lance’s shoulders were tense and anger was painted across Hunk’s usually passive face. Even their stances, hands clenched into fists, bodies leaning forwards, screamed aggression, something unheard of in the duo’s dynamic.

“Lance-”

“Don’t you _Lance_ me! I know what I’m doing!”

“You have no _idea_ what the fuck you’re doing! This could affect the whole team!”

“Bull _shit_. It hasn’t been a problem up to now, has it?”

“You’re being ridiculous and selfish. This is more stupid than when you lost the Blue Lion!”

Keith watched as Lance’s back tensed further and his mouth dropped open when Lance shoved Hunk back roughly.

“That has nothing to do with anything, and you fucking know it,” Lance hissed, the veins on his arms popping from how hard he was clenching his arms. “At least I can argue my point without having to bring up past mistakes!”

“Yeah, well, you’re about to make another one!”

“Oh, you know what-”

“No, Lance, apparently I _don’t_ know what, because you won’t tell me anything!”

“ _Fuck you_ -”

“Will you stop lashing out at me already!”

Keith could see it happening before it did. Quick as lightning, Lance’s arm swung up and he punched Hunk in the face, a sickening crunch on impact.

“Just stay out of my goddamn business,” Lance said coldly before stalking off.

Keith waited until Lance was out of sight before running up to Hunk, who was glaring at the floor and clutching his nose.

“Are you okay?” he demanded, placing a hand on one of Hunk’s big shoulders. Admittedly it was a little awkward, what with the shoulder being about a foot above him, but he persevered.

“Keith?” Hunk mumbled, glancing at him and wincing as his hand shifted on his nose. “Yeah, I’m fine...how long were you here for?”

“Long enough,” muttered Keith darkly, pulling Hunk’s hand away gently and wincing at the blood covering his face and the bruise already forming. “C’mon, let’s get you to the med bay.”

They walked in silence, Keith’s arms crossed over his chest as he glowered at the wall in thought. What the hell was Lance thinking? And he had the audacity to call _Keith_ the impulsive one!

Hunk offered no complaints as Keith quickly cleaned up the mess that was his face, but also no explanations as to what the two were arguing about. Keith sighed and dumped the washcloth in the trash chute, inwardly appreciating the _whoosh_ sound as it was sucked down to the waste disposal and recycling section of the castle’s storage decks.

“Hunk, what happened.”

“Just a clash of opinion, that’s all,” Hunk said dully, eyebrows still furrowed over his eyes.

“I’m going to tell Shiro,” Keith warned. Hunk flinched slightly, eyebrows lowering further, but didn’t protest. Instead, he stood up and clicked his back, groaning as the joints snapped back into place.

“You do that. I think I’m going to go sleep this off...Lance packs a bit of a punch,” he said, chuckling wanly at the last sentence.

Keith watched him through narrowed eyes as he left the med bay, before following. He needed to find Shiro.

To his irritation, he didn’t find Shiro at first. Instead, he happened upon a rather angry looking Lance McClain who didn’t look in the mood to deal with Keith, because as soon as they saw each other Lance groaned and tried to duck into the nearest room.

“Nope. Not doing that,” Keith growled, grabbing Lance’s wrist and yanking him around harshly.

“Dude, what the fuck,” Lance deadpanned, wrenching his arm out of Keith’s grasp.

“Why the hell did you punch Hunk?” Keith demanded, voice growing a bit louder. Lance’s face went through a series of emotions before settling on irritation.

“None of your business, mullet,” he grunted crossing his arms tightly and squaring his shoulders like he did when they were hitting each other a little close to home.

“It is my business when it affects the team,” Keith said, gritting his teeth and trying not to resort to Lance’s method of lashing out in violence. That would only end badly, and believe it or not, Keith didn’t particularly enjoy beating up his friends.

“Yeah, well, maybe you should’ve thought of that before you decided it would be a good idea to dive headfirst into a charging ion cannon,” Lance muttered mulishly, his eyes flashing in anger.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Keith yelled, pushing Lance back into a wall.

“Me? You’re the one sticking your fucking nose in where it doesn’t belong!” Lance retorted, shoving Keith in a mirror image of what had happened with Hunk. Keith could see Lance’s fists flexing again.

“Will you just _stop_ being so goddamn antagonistic and do as you’re told for once?”

“You’re not the boss of me!”

“No but someone needs to keep you in check since you’re incapable of being mature!”

“And that’s coming from you is it?” Lance sneered. “The guy who’s so fucked in the head he thought it was fine to take on an entire resistance in order to find his dead mom?”

Keith saw red and the next thing he knew Lance was kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach and coughing violently.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Keith hissed, grabbing Lance by the collar and hauling him to his feet. “We’re your friends, you have no right to treat us like this.”

“What...do you...know about anything?” Lance replied, his eyes a dark navy, several shades darker than the usual blue. But beneath them...Keith could see something. Lance was hurting.

That fact made Keith loosen his grip enough for Lance to get free.

Keith’s hand hovered in the air before he dropped it to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Listen, we’re just worried about you,” he tried, looking at Lance again. Now that he’d seen it, the pain inside Lance was obvious and he wondered how he’d missed it before.

Lance laughed humorlessly, his eyes still a storm of pain disguised as anger.

“Don’t be. I’ll be fine again tomorrow.”

With that, the taller boy pushed past him, gently this time, and disappeared round the corner.

*****

It wasn’t until later that cycle that Keith found Shiro.

The man had been holed up in Black all day, but when Keith finally bumped into him on the control deck with Allura, Coran and Kuron, he seemed exhausted.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro greeted him as Keith walked over to join the group.

“Shiro,” Keith replied, glancing around at the others before sighing. “Listen...there’s something wrong.”

At that, all four leaders tensed and turned to look at him with alarming synchronicity.

“What’s wrong?” they chorused, each in the same tone of voice.

“It’s about...Lance.”

There were a mixture of confused reactions and Keith sighed again. He hated snitching, but what had happened today was different.

“What about Lance?” Kuron coaxed gently, folding his arms at the exact same time as Shiro, causing a look to pass between the two before Kuron slowly unfolded his.

“So, I heard him and Hunk arguing-” there was a chorused noise of shock “-and that escalated so much that Lance punched Hunk in the face-” more shock “-he’s fine, don’t worry. Anyway, I went looking for you, Shiro, but bumped into him on the way. We argued-” no shock “-and then he made a comment about my mom, so I kneed him in the stomach-” some disapproving looks “-and then he just...left.”

Allura swelled in anger, making to the control panel to demand Lance’s presence for an explanation, but Coran put a hand on her arm and gently stopped her.

“I believe I have a more thorough understanding of this than all of you,” Coran started, his tone unusually somber. “I’m afraid Lance is struggling a little with a personal matter. He assured me it will be over by tomorrow; can we possibly allow him a few moments respite before bombarding him with questions?”

Again with the tomorrow thing. Keith wondered if Coran had found Lance before Keith and been subject to the same words.

“I’m afraid not, Coran. What if Voltron is needed? The paladins will not be able to fight if this rift is still present.”

“Princess, you said yourself earlier this quintant that the quadrant we’re in at the moment is peaceful and so we won’t need to form Voltron,” Shiro argued, placing a comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Allura frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but Kuron stepped in with a compromise.

“How about we bring it up during this evening’s briefing? Everyone will be present, so it will be good to bring it to light and we can use it to strengthen the bond between paladins.”

There was a silence as his words were considered. Keith knew that Kuron wasn’t trusted by the Alteans or Shiro, or even the paladins. He himself found himself tensing whenever Kuron was around...in fact...the only person who seemed comfortable around Kuron was Lance.

Allura cleared her throat and shot a look skywards (or rather, upwards, since there is no sky in space).

“I suppose that it is a fair compromise,” she admitted, swallowing harshly. “We shall discuss at the briefing then.”

“Thanks, Keith, for telling us,” Shiro said, giving him a grateful smile before turning back to the large table covered in battle plans before them.

Keith, knowing when he’d been dismissed, backed out of the room and let out a relieved breath once he was free. The control deck had always been stifling to him, especially when the leaders disagreed about something.

“You sound tense.”

Keith whipped around, hand closing around his bayard when he saw Lance, leaning against the wall in the shadows of an alcove by the door.

“What are you doing here?” he said, hand leaving his weapon but remaining clenched.

“Eavesdropping.”

“You’re...you’re allowed in, you know.”

Lance smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Just be sent out again. I’m what you call ‘distracting’, did you know that?”

Keith swallowed at the bitter sarcasm in his tone. It was unlike Lance to act like this and he didn’t realise quite how offputting it was until the shivers up his spine told him so.

“Anyway...I’ll see you at the briefing.” Lance clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past again, his eyes shadowed and indifferent as they slid past him without pausing.

*****

“Tomorrow we arrive in the Triposal Sector. It consists of three interlocking orbitals around the primary star, which means that there is a collision between at least two planets every ten phoebs. To combat this, the inhabitants of the planets have built enormous starships that rise twenty quintants before the expected collision and orbit the planet. This means that once the surface is restructured, the inhabitants return to their original planet.”

“Our job is to help repair one of the starships, as it was damaged during the last collision.”

“When was the last collision?” Pidge questioned, already fascinated with the abnormal solar structure.

“About three phoebs ago. We have plenty of time to complete the repairs,” Allura reassured from her place at the the head of the table. “Are there any other questions?”

“What exactly are the repairs?” Hunk asked, his usual zeal absent as he sat as far away as possible from Lance, who was slumped back in his chair, glare fixed on the food goo that he was playing with in front of him.

Allura launched into a spiel about the engineering behind the starships and Keith got lost somewhere around the second sentence (or was it word?). By the time she’d finished it was already well past their regular sleep schedule and Lance had already stood to clear up and leave when Allura called him back.

“Lance. Please sit back down. We have something else we wish to discuss with you.”

Shoulders tense. Pause. Lance slowly sat back down on his chair and Keith watched him raise his eyes to Allura.

“It has come to our attention that there has been some...disagreements between three of you. Lance, you seem to have played the main part in this, so we would like to hear an explanation as to why you punched Hunk and why Keith felt the need to knee you in the stomach.”

Something dark flickered across Lance’s carefully kept neutral expression.

“I’ve just had a difficult day that’s all, and I took it out on the wrong people.” His tone was light, careful, controlled. Everything that Lance’s tone usually wasn’t.

Allura frowned and narrowed her eyes at the Blue Paladin.

“That is unacceptable. When rifts occur between teammates, it can compromise our entire operation.”

Lance’s left eye twitched and a faint white glow shone from them.

“I understand.”

“I don’t accept that explanation. You must tell us what your problems are and share the burden with your team. If secrets are kept then-”

“It _compromises Voltron_ , I got it,” Lance finished for her, his tone wavering between neutral and rage. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Today is an important day for me, okay, and I lose my temper very easily.”

“Homesickness? You punched Hunk because of _homesickness_ ? Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Pidge looked furious. “You self-righteous son of a-”

Lance stood up quickly, his height making him tower over Pidge.

“It’s not homesickness!” he growled, glaring at her. “I’m not that selfish, or is your opinion of me that low? How dare you suggest that I would hurt someone I care about immensely because of-” he cut himself off quickly. “Fucking… forget it. It’s not important.”

“Not important? You literally just said it was important, or are you so messed up you can’t even remember what your alibi is anymore?” Pidge scoffed, folding her arms.

“Would it kill you to just _shut the fuck up for once in your life_ ?” Lance shouted, spreading his arms wide. “Not everything revolves around _you_ , Pidge! Might come as a shock, but you’re not the only one suffering!”

“Oh what the hell would you know about suffering? Some of us have more important things to think about than what happens when your face cream runs out. At least you’re still human!”

Lance froze and the team caught their breath. Lance was human...wasn’t he?

“Human, huh? You still think I’m _human_?” His eyes glowed white, brighter than they ever had done before. “I know you’ve seen this before, haven’t you?”

He took a threatening step towards Pidge and there was a crackle of electricity that made Keith’s hair stand on end and his arms erupt in goosebumps.

“Did any of you ever stop to think about the consequences of your actions? When Shiro needs time to meditate, we get a few days off. When Keith hasn’t beaten training level forty two, we get a few days off. When Hunk doesn’t have enough ingredients, we get a few days off. When Pidge needs new tech, we get a few days off. But when I say I need to go home, you just shrug me off. ‘Not now Lance’. ‘Stop being homesick Lance’. ‘You’re not special Lance’.”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I _needed_ to go home?” Lance roared, the sound vibrating in the room as the floor rumbled beneath them. “Maybe it was more complex than a simple ‘want’?”

“ _NO_!”

“Lance!” Shiro shouted, glaring at the boy before them. “You need to calm down _right now_ and act your age!”

Lance, who had turned his back on them during his rant, turned his head the glare coldly at Shiro.

“Act my age? What the fuck is that, ‘act my age’?” he had turned fully now and suddenly water began trickling into the room, gathering in a swirling mass behind him. “What do I care how old I am? The ocean is old as fuck! It will still _drown your fucking ass with vigor_ ,” he snarled, his mouth twisted into an angry scowl.

The white glow had overtaken his eyes by this point and his pupils and irises were gone. He raise his arms and the water grew higher, towering over them like a tsunami.

“Lance. Lance please.”

It was Hunk. Hunk had stepped forward, one hand outstretched towards his best friend who was transfixed with a feral snarl on his face as his arms trembled above him.

“Buddy? C’mon, I know you’re in there somewhere…”

The glow faded from Lance’s eyes and the water fell to the ground with a splash. Somehow Keith knew that if Lance had directed it at them, they would have drowned in it, unable to breach the surface.

Lance lowered his arms and pressed one hand to his eyes, pushing them into his skull.

“I’ll be in the common room,” he muttered, leaving hurriedly, his feet splashing in the puddle left behind.

A shocked silence followed in his wake.

*****

Keith led the way into the common room, unsurprised to find Lance sprawled over one sofa, leg propped up on the back. He was surprised that Lance’s eyes were fixed listlessly on the ceiling, his hand raised as he played with a ball of water that was shaped under his hands.

That was going to take some getting used to.

“Hey Lance,” Shiro greeted softly, smiling at the boy. Lance merely grunted in response and waved a hand, allowing the water to disappear as vapor.

“Let me guess. We’re playing 20 questions.”

“Well you _did_ try to drown us,” Pidge snarked back. Lance seemed shocked for a second but shot a playful smirk at Pidge, who grinned in response.

“Yeah, ha,” he let out an awkward cough. “Sorry about that…”

“No biggie,” Hunk said, lifting up Lance’s leg so he could sit next to him. Lance raised an eyebrow at him, clearly looking at the bruise on Hunk’s face, but Hunk just shrugged and patted his ankle.

“I mean, personally, I’m a bit annoyed,” Keith grumbled, turning away so that they couldn’t see the small grin on his face.

“Oh I’m sure you are mullet,” Lance teased back, his body relaxing still further into the sofa.

“Still, Lance, what you did...how can we be sure that it won’t happen again?” Allura pressed, settling herself onto one of the other couches.

Lance sighed and swung his leg off of the back of the couch, sitting upright and resting his forearms on his knees.

“Well...I…” he groaned and buried his head in his hands, long fingers tugging at short hair. “It’s hard to explain,” he offered weakly and waved a hand uselessly around his head.

“You know I always talk about the ocean and Varadero beach being my home, yeah? Well, that was a bit more literal than what I said.” He cleared his throat and stood up, starting to pace around the room.

“See, the oceans formed about three point eight billion years ago, right? Well, the oldest bacteria absorbed an awful lot of water. Most of them died, but approximately three percent of them survived, but only underwater where the osmotic pressure matched that of the outside. With me so far?”

“Other bacteria evolved to form multi-cellular organisms which evolved into dinosaurs and mammals and other life forms, eventually leading to humans. But the original ones evolved into a few succinct life groups. There were the merfolk, who became extinct about three hundred years ago, the selkies, who choose to either be a human or seal and bury their skins at the bottom of the ocean, and my species. We don’t really have a name.” Here Lance paused awkwardly and looked at them.

“This is where it gets really weird, okay? Our species reproduces asexually. I don’t _need_ to have sex with another one of me to have a kid right? The chances of survival as...me...are very low, so back when the first ones formed, only one survived.”

Lance glance around at them, and Keith wondered what that meant. Pidge gasped.

“You mean...you are the sole member of your species?”

“As far as I’m aware, yeah,” Lance said, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“But you always talk about your family and aunts and uncles and-”

“Adoptive. I’m a very _very_ close family friend,” Lance explained. “My species is amphibious. When we realised that there were other, similar looking species on land, one of us tried to join them, and from then on we evolved to be able to live in water or on land.”

“How the _fuck_ can you control the water?” Keith blurted out.

“Water is a polar molecule, right? And it’s cohesive...which means that the high percentage of water inside my body attracts other water molecules around. Because I run colder than humans, it condenses water vapor and bam-” he snapped his fingers and a small droplet of water appeared. “Water.”

“Generally when I’m angry, it gets more unpredictable. I’m pretty good at controlling it, but when my species gets angry, our temperature fluctuates dramatically, making it more difficult to control. Also, we are pretty temperamental as a species. Judging from history books that my predecessors have written, we tend to do before we think. Makes me and Keith a bit more alike than I’d be comfortable with,” Lance said, shooting Keith a sly grin, to which Keith laughed.

“Alright, next question: why do you _need_ to go home?” Pidge asked, cracking her knuckles loudly as she arched her back off of the sofa.

“Well, since I’m about 80% water, I need to rehydrate a lot more often than you guys. And since I’m a different species, I can do that through absorption through the skin. Only problem is...I’m a salt water animal? Specifically, sodium chloride, magnesium sulfate and other calcium and potassium salts. So...I don’t really get any of that around here. And that makes me feel pretty damn sick, which makes me angry, which makes me uncontrollable. It’s like a fucking carousel,” he groaned, massaging his temples as he glared at the wall.

Keith felt an unfamiliar sympathy well up inside him. He knew what that felt like - Galra had different requirements food-wise that he hadn’t got around to telling Coran about, and so was suffering since the food goo didn’t provide the right nutrients for Galra blood.

Something about red meat. Keith doesn’t really know.

Lance continued pacing around the room while the others watched quietly.

“Look...I’m really sorry about today. I honestly can’t control it-”

“We know, Lance,” Shiro interrupted. “We’ve been watching you pace and every time you turn, a little explosion of water erupts from your fingers.”

Lance glanced down in surprise to see that he’d been pacing in a puddle for the past ten minutes.

“Well damn. That’s probably not good.”

“What d’you mean buddy?” Hunk asked, worry lacing his tone. Lance shot him a perplexed look that he tried to play off with a nervous smile.

“The air in the castle ship is pretty dry...not much water vapor...meaning that that? Is probably coming from me. Sorry guys,” he allowed a shit-eating grin to cross his face. “That’s pretty much the equivalent of my sweat.”

Keith grimaced and Pidge wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Oh my god, _that’s_ why you’re the sweatiest person I know!” Hunk shouted, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at Lance.

“Dude!” Lance scowled, folding his arms and pouting.

Keith snorted and Pidge let out a snicker.

*****

“Thank you Allura,” Lance said sincerely as he carefully flew Blue to the surface of earth.

“No more than two of your earth hours, okay?” she reiterated and Lance rolled his eyes as he maneuvered Blue carefully to a tiny rock island in the Caribbean sea.

The paladins exited the lion quickly, all excited to see earth once again. Lance walked backwards off of the ramp and spread his arms wide.

“Welcome to my humble abode! Mi casa es tu casa.” He shot them a wide grin as he raced down the tiny rock path to a pagoda like cabin with half walls and pillars holding up the roof. Inside was a hammock, a desk and a little kitchenette and Keith wondered if he and Lance were more alike than either of them expected.

“How did you get this place?” Keith asked, trailing a hand over the smooth wood, worn from years of exposure, bleached blond in the sun.

“Family heirloom,” Lance smirked. “Passed down ever since one of us bought the damn island.”

“How do you know?” Pidge asked. “If there’s only ever one of you around?”

“Oh, there are two during the birthing process. The father (since we’re all genetically identical) needs to be around for the baby until it’s about two, when it can live on its own. Then it dies,” Lance shrugs, as though not talking about his own inevitable fate. “And we have this thing called memory sharing. Basically, some of the important memories are written into our DNA and when the father’s gone, the kid just feels a pull? Towards this place. I don’t know what is classed as an important memory, presumably the knowledge that will be essential for survival...it’s...it’s like a fight or flight instinct. Everyone has one, but it’s instinctual, everyone has different responses.”

“‘Course, Keith only has a fight instinct.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Keith retorted, his ears glowing red.

“Anyway, I need a bath. Feel free to look around, but don’t _touch my hammock_.” Lance waved a cheerful goodbye as he sprinted on to the beach and threw himself into the sea with an excited whoop.

Pidge seemed enthralled with the books lining the bookshelf below the half-wall. Keith thought to himself that it wasn’t particularly practical, especially when dealing with protection from storms. Then again, Lance was basically a water god, so it probably didn’t matter.

“It’s incredible how he can just take this myth and science it,” Pidge mused, thumbing through a book full of handwritten notes. Some of it Keith recognised as Lance’s own writing, some was so faint it was illegible.

“Science it? I don’t think that’s a phrase,” Keith teased, glancing at a computer and tablet over on the desk. He shook the mouse and the computer powered up, making Keith wonder where the hell Lance got electricity. Then he saw a home tidal power generator and shrugged. Maybe once he would’ve been shocked about this, but hearing that Lance was some sort of sea monster had honestly ruined himself for future shocking news. Next he’d be hearing that Allura was betrothed to Lotor.

Lance rejoined them, his eyes glowing faintly and his long limbs soaking wet.

“Can I _please_ borrow some books?” Pidge asked, the question high-pitched and fast.

He laughed and ruffled her hair roughly.

“Of course Pidgeon, I know most of them off by heart anyway,” he grinned, pushing one into her chest and steering her back to Blue.

Keith watched them go and felt a lightness that had been missing for a while. He grinned and followed them, sprinting past Lance and shouting a challenge that made the other boy race after him.

Yes. All was right now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of artwork by joker-ace on tumblr. It's awesome artwork:  
> http://joker-ace.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art/page/6 - please go check it out! 
> 
> Also, I based Lance's little cabin thing off of Percy Jackson's in the movie? That was what I pictured when I described it, so hope that helps build an image :)
> 
> I'm planning on doing more little one-shots for this AU - like Pidge's Olkari virus and how we find out about Hunk's Balmeran ancestry, so if you're interested look out for those, it'd mean a massive amount to me 
> 
> Hasta la later  
> ~Marshy


End file.
